Meet The Cast
This Page consist the Real Life Actors and Voice actors in videos. TREVOR ROESSLER Trevor is the main guy, the boss of the channel. He is 15, stands tall at 6 feet, and has blue eyes which match the ocean. He voices a lot of characters such as Ed, Irma, Goodman, Snoopy, King, and more. he also plays every single Red, green, and blue barren in his famous Old Mans Quest Series. he also reprises his role as the cast of Iron and Cash. the video he is most proud of is his work on the MH: Movie - the Movie Theater. His favorite video to film would be episode 3 of Puppet Vacation season 1 and episode 2 of Puppet Vacation season 2. His Favorite Old Mans Quest video is episode 5 "Blood Brothers" from season 2. his favorite IRL video is the ORIGINAL COD IRL from 2015 his first short film on the channel. Trevor attends a prep school called Brebeuf and plays on the schools football team coached by his Dad, who plays chef pee pee. he is a Wide Receiver and sports the number 19. Trevor is often quiet at school until lunch. he lifts BRO!!. HIS SQUAT IS SOO MUCH HE CAN BENCH YOUR MUM DUDE. HE PUTS THE PAIN IN YOUR DEAD B#TCH. Trevors most famous lines are---- (IRL) " i hope steve isn't anywhere cause he could rap... i mean beat me up" (ED) "wheres my pudding cups?" "Vietnam flash back" "gather around Magets" (IRMA) "soggy like a dog" "HAM!!!!" "RSVP" "your a dirty old man" " and you swallow" " i doubt shes ever said that to you" MIC ROESSLER (TREVOR'S Dad) Mic plays Chef Pee Pee and Heffy- cousin of Jeffy. Mic plays the fan favorite Chef Pee Pee. it is unknown why he is a fan favorite but one thing is for sure, trevor will never voice pee pee again in substitute of his dad, people got pissed last time. Mic also plays Heffy who appeared in the 4th of July special from 2017. he is seen on a blanket telling Ed to F" off. Heffy will return when Jeffy arrives in May ;). Mic also plays the driver in the Operation Kingpin episode which was for the #MMM series. He is expected to reprise his role in the upcoming remake of the video. Mic is the Head Varsity Football and Wrestling coach for Brebeuf, he is also very and i mean very talented in the field of Art and also teaches art. he is hilarious except when he shows the whole football team a video of Trevor Dancing in a scream costume on Halloween from when he was 6 hahaha i thought it was funny. Mic's most famous lines are----- (chef peepee) it should Say Bis-Sh@T. " pudding cups? we don't have no F#cking Pudding cups..... old man" (HEFFY) "sure...... No F#ck off." Riley Ouellette one of the most common actors in videos other than Trevor is sir Riley. he voices Jackie Chu, Officer Poo Poo, Boston Guy, and the squirrel. he is most famous for his role as Officer Poo Poo. riley sports a red ginger set of hair, and is 6"1" and smiles even at funerals. Riley attends a rival school to the one Trevor attends but they still are friends until one goes missing. riley can swim unlike Marcius and also eats food. who would have thought. rileys favorite video is the Bar and demands that there is to NOT be a sequel. his favorite series is the Old Mans Quest series and like ep 1 of season 1 due to his love for good ol days. Famous riley quotes---- (poopoo) this monkey is going down" "I'm the good cop Bit....." (Jackie chu) ow I'm going to do laundwy today. oh thank you camraw man. P.S. Every single IRL video Riley is in, he dies. he is the equivalent to Kenny Macormic in south park. Mason Felwok Mason Felwok is new to the cast but will be featured in many new videos to come. he plays Plantie, Patrick in the summer video and Ike, he also plays a man walking around the pool with his shirt over his head and possible is a sex offender. Mason also plays the Elves in Holiday Demolition 3. Mason also attends the same school as Riley. he stands tall at 5"10" and has Blonde hair some of his famous lines are--- (random dude in summer video) " IM GAY!!!!" (plantie) "these math teachers and their problems am i right?" Additional cast members Katie and Will O'Conner--- appeared in two #MMM episodes Aiden and Sophie appeared in cliché house and Game of Horse ep 1 (hahahaha) Jack and Liz----- appeared in the scream short film Daniel and Sophi----- appeared in Trevors least favorite video the spooky school. (screw that video) Noah Timmons ------ appeared in the summer video as the nurse and random guy #2